


¿Buen Chico?

by Raven_TheDeathGod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Family, Depression, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Blaims Himself, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Depression, Suicide Notes, psychological help
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_TheDeathGod/pseuds/Raven_TheDeathGod
Summary: Lance era un buen chico, desde niño trataba de ser bueno.Entonces, ¿Por qué todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor?





	1. Buen bebé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455883) by [Raven_TheDeathGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_TheDeathGod/pseuds/Raven_TheDeathGod). 



> Hola  
> Los capítulos serán algo cortos y editaré la historia original según me parezca conveniente, aún así no podría considerarse del todo un AU.

Lance desde su nacimiento había sido un bebé espectacular.

Su madre mencionaba que él dormía todo el día sin molestar en lo más mínimo, pero que mantenía a todos despiertos durante la noche a menos que durmiera en medio de sus padres, su hermano siempre lo comparaba a un búho por el funcionamiento de su reloj biológico.

Lance nunca pudo decir si fue cierto o no, pero su familia siempre le ha asegurado que solo los brazos cálidos de su madre y la voz tranquila de su padre eran capaces de tenerlo calmado de bebé, por lo que nunca lloraba a menos que estuviese sin la compañía de alguno de los dos.

No era para llamar la atención, era solo porque extrañaba a sus padres.

Lance había sido un buen bebé.

Sin embargo existía una duda que carcomía su conciencia.

Si él había sido un buen bebé ¿Por qué su madre nunca estuvo en casa? ¿Por qué solo salía de su hogar y volvía a llegar hasta el día siguiente?

¿Lance realmente había sido un buen bebé?


	2. Buen Niño

Durante sus primeros años de infancia Lance trató de ser el mejor hijo del mundo.

Si bien las cosas eran sencillas durante los primeros años de estudio, eso no evitaba que Lance tratara de ser el mejor en la clase, ser el que mas amigos tenia, ser el que las maestras preferían, ser el que mas rápido aprendió a leer y escribir sin muchas dificultades, ser uno de los papeles principales en cada obra escolar aun si esta requería un cambio de genero.

Pero las cosas también se volvían de esa manera en su casa, ayudar mas a su mamá, compartir mas con su abuela, jugar y respetar siempre a sus hermanos mayores, ser siempre servicial con su tío, hacer todo lo que le pedían sin decir que no y siempre tener una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lance era un buen niño.

Sin embargo había una duda rondando su mente.

Si él había sido un buen niño ¿Por qué su padre se había ido de la casa? ¿Por qué había tomado sus maletas y se había ido sin mirar hacia atrás? ¿Lo había decepcionado?

¿Lance realmente había sido un buen niño?


	3. Buen Hijo

Mientras crecía Lance se había vuelto un buen hijo.

Ayudaba todo lo que podía en casa, trataba de mantener buenas notas para hacer orgullosa a su mamá, ser un buen hermano menor para que sus hermanos no lo regañaran o pelearan con él por cualquier cosa, ser detallista con su abuela para que ella supiese siempre cuanto la amaba.

Aun veía a su padre y aun jugaba con él cuando este llegaba de visita y le decía cuanto lo amaba, aun amaba a su padre aunque este ya no viviera a su lado, pero sabía que su papá aun los amaba a todos en aquella casa y eso era suficiente para él aun si no le explicaban porqué se fue en primer lugar. 

Sin embargo al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de la nueva inclusión a la familia que su madre estaba haciendo poco a poco.

Un nuevo hombre apareció a su lado y aun cuando sus hermanos se opusieron al hombre él decidió darle la bienvenida a su vida, pues notaba cuan feliz hacia a su madre y un hombre que la hiciera feliz no podía ser un mal sujeto en lo mas mínimo, así pues trato de volverse también el mejor hijo que podía ser para ese sujeto.

Lance era un buen hijo.

Sin embargo en su cabeza se hallaba rodando una duda que no le dejaba en paz.

Si él había sido un buen hijo ¿Por qué el hombre el gritaba a su mamá por todo? ¿Por qué parecía que quería desquitarse con ella por todo lo que él hacia?

¿Lance realmente había sido un buen hijo?


	4. Buen Estudiante

Mientras crecía las notas de Lance mostraban su esfuerzo por ser un buen estudiante.

Amaba ir a clases y compartir con sus compañeros sus conocimientos de todo lo que sus hermanos le enseñaban en casa, además de que le encantaba alardear sobre lo genial que era su familia apoyándolo en todo lo que necesitara aun cuando él era muy inteligente y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

Los maestros le querían por lo mucho que le encantaba estar en clases, por lo servicial que era con ellos y sus compañeros cuando alguien tenia un problema, además su carita de niño que no mata a una mosca lo sacaba de varios problemas pues nadie podía resistirse a la ternura que el chico emanaba.

Sin duda alguna Lance era y sería por el resto de su vida un buen estudiante si seguía así.

Sin embargo él tenia una duda que no lo abandonaba.

Si él había era un buen estudiante ¿Por qué sus notas comenzaron a bajar tan deprisa? ¿Por qué perdió tan rápidamente el interés en estudiar aun cuando era solo un niño tan pequeño? 

¿Lance realmente estaba destinado a ser un buen estudiante?


	5. Buen Hermano

En cuanto sus notas comenzaron a caer sus hermanos decidieron entrar en acción.

Trataban de hacerlo entrar en razón de dejar de lado su tonto berrinche y que comenzara a esforzarse realmente en lo que hacia, él debía hacer sentir a su mamá orgullosa y no desesperada, debía hacer que su abuela se sintiera mas tranquila sobre el futuro de la familia, sin embargo solo era capaz de hacerla preocupar con cada cosa que decía o con cada acción que tomaba.

Lance siempre había sido un buen hermano.

Pero no podía seguir siéndolo.

 

-¡Déjenme en paz! - El grito sonó por toda la casa debido a la fuerza de quien lo había dado - ¡Este es mi problema, no el suyo!

-¡Lance McClain! ¡Ven aquí en este instante! - El grito del mayor de los hermanos se dejó escuchar por todo el hogar, pero justo después de este solo hizo presencia el sonido de un portazo.

 

Lance era un niño y sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, sin embargo no pudo evitar estallar y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, después de todo estaba hasta la coronilla de que sus hermanos creyeran que podían hacerlo actuar justo como ellos querían.

Estaba harto de ser un buen hermano.

.

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez lo había sido siquiera?


	6. Buen Recluta

Los problemas en la familia McClain solo habían ido aumentando con el paso del tiempo, el poco interés del más joven de los hijos comenzaba a hacer que su forma de tratarse con sus hermanos se viese más tensa, eso y los gritos que escuchaba todas las noches se habían convertido en su escusa perfecta para que no fuese capaz de dormir.

Pronto una duda que estuvo en su cabeza por varios años se transformó en una idea clave para el crecimiento del muchacho.

Lance jamás había sido un buen bebé, de lo contrario su madre hubiese estado ahí para él todas las noches, jamás había sido un buen niño, era por ello que su padre terminó abandonando su hogar sin mirar hacia atrás, él no había sido un buen hijo o de otra forma el nuevo esposo de su madre no le gritaría por su culpa, era pésimo estudiante, porque de no ser así aún sentiría alguna emoción que no fuese irritación cuando iba a clases, y sin lugar a dudas era un pésimo hermano, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería, porque de lo contrario no estaría causándoles tantos problemas.

Era por eso que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de casa, darle espacio a su familia para que pudieran ser felices sin él en medio de la imagen.

Y el reclutamiento del Garrison era justo su boleto de lotería.

Le dijo a su familia sobre su idea de ser piloto hasta que fue muy tarde como para que lo detuvieran, así que no les quedo de otra a todos mas que dejarlo comenzar a dar sus pasos fuera del nido, siendo el primero en hacerlo aún cuando era en ese momento el mas joven de todos.

Para todos era duro aquel cambio, sobre todo para Lance pues las cosas no eran para nada fáciles en aquel sitio y estaba en constante prueba para ver que tan apto podía ser para las misiones que hacia constantemente el lugar.

Lance no era un buen recluta, pero se convertiría en uno con tal de hacer feliz a su familia.


End file.
